Y me enamore de ti
by anaredfoxevans
Summary: Polonia siempre finge, al menos frente a el, solo le queda fingir, no quiere arriesgarse, y solo quiere seguir a su lado. -Por eso siempre te esperare.


Y me enamore de ti.

Nota: Como andan lectores, primero que nada, espero que les guste mi pequeño One-Shot, es el primero que hago, así que déjenme criticas constructivas si ven algo extraño. Solo puedo decir que amo esta pareja y que Liet es un estúpido DX, POBRE PO. Bueno disfruten.

-Tipo, Liet eso no es divertido!

El polaco veo a su amigo reír en el piso mientras salían las lágrimas de la risa por sus ojos.

-Disculpa pero...-Exploto en risa y cayó de nuevo a suelo.

Cuál era la razón de la risa del lituano, era simple, era el vestido que usaba su amigo.

Un vestido rosa y esponjoso, quizás demasiado, con mangas cortas, también esponjosas, era un desastre...Pero a Polonia le parecía lindo..

-Ja Ja Ja, muy divertido, no Liet?-Dijo sarcásticamente el más bajo.

-Ya, está bien, discúlpame-Dijo Lituania secando sus lágrimas.

Lituania se sentó al sofá mientras veía a su amigo como entraba en el baño para empezar a cambiarse.

Ese Rubio lo divertía al mismo tiempo que le causaba dolor en su estómago por las preocupaciones a las cual lo hacía pasar. Realmente lo extraño.

-O-O-

Polonia se ponía algo incómodo y miraba su reflejo en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que tenía alguna lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos, ¡Él no tenía por qué burlarse!, pero igual, no importa cuánto berrinche haga, igual se burlaría, bajo un poco su mirada, lavo su cara con el agua que caía del chorro del lavamanos.

Seco su cara con una toalla que permanecía guindada en la pared.

-Estúpido Liet- Dijo por lo bajo mientras que se disponía a salir del baño.

-O-O-

Observo como Polonia salía del baño, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, como si no quisiera verlo.

Se decidió a ir y disculparse pero noto que su celular empezó a sonar.

Era un mensaje de Estonia, preguntando donde estaba, recordó que iba a almorzar con él y con Ladonia. Por alguna razón se molestó al leer el mensaje. Guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y camino hacia Polonia.

-Po, me tengo que ir- Toris noto como abría sus ojos algo sorprendido, bajo su mirada un poco desilusionado.

Toris miro a Polonia, puso su mano sobre su cabeza, haciendo que esta bajará un poco debido al peso, revolvió su cabello, haciendo que el agarrara la mano sobre su cabeza, diciendo algo apenado que dejara de arruinar su peinado.

Felicks se sentía mal, se había molestado en invitarlo a pasar el rato, a mostrarle una de sus nuevas adquisiciones a lo que se trataba de vestidos hermosos.

Pero el sólo se había limitado a burlarse, sabía que no era con mala intención, pero igual estaba algo molesto, noto el peso de su mano sobre su cabeza, se sonrojó, pero él no lo noto, siempre, siempre estuvo enamorado de él, no le caía de lo mejor cuando lo conoció, pero Lituania hacia lo mejor para tener un buen matrimonio y lograr una buena alianza entre sus países.

-Por qué te tienes que ir?- Pregunto Feliks molesto.

-Había planeado algo antes, y se me ha hecho tarde.-Dijo con seriedad.

-Está bien, tú ya tenías planes-Hizo un puchero-Pero pudiste haberme dicho antes!

Lituania, quien tenía un semblante serio, paso a reír debido a la reacción de su amigo, caminaron haya la puerta de la casa de Felicks, Burlándose el uno del otro.

-Feliks-Dijo Lituania, cuando se llamaban por sus nombre humanos, era un asunto serio, Polonia se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, alzo la mirada y noto que Lituania le sonreía, se acercó un poco a su cara, poniéndose de puntitas para lograr alcanzarlo, aunque parándose de puntitas no lo ayudaba, Polonia era algo bajito.

-Tu sabes...-Polonia se puso nervioso ya que Toris lo tomo por los hombros.

-Liet...-Dijo Polonia con las voz baja, mientras noto que Liet se acercaba.

-Tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo!-Dijo mientras que despeinaba al polaco.

Se dio dé cuenta de la palabras salidas de la boca del lituano, si prestabas atención, podías escuchar cuando se le rompe el corazón en miles de pedazos, los cuales se hacían polvo, el cual se llevaría el viento.

Lituania terminó de revólver su cabello y se fuese la casa de Polonia, el cual no dijo no una sola palabra mientras observaba a Liet irse.

-O-O-

-Soy un poco idiota-Se dijo a sí mismo Feliks mientras pensaba recostado en su cama, se sentía bien diciendo esas cosas ya que eran verdaderas, o al menos para él lo eran...El lituano lo trato tan bien que Polonia término enamorándose de él.

-Soy tan estúpido…..que podría esperarlo para siempre-dijo tapando sus ojos con su antebrazo, se notaba como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, las cuales estaban algo coloradas debido a que el recordaba todo lo que había pasado en la mañana.

Si se enamoró de él y, pero no sabía qué hacer, meterlo en problemas de los cuales siempre salían juntos, era una forma de no tener que hablar de sus sentimientos, pero en algún momento ya no podría esperar.

-No me importa-Dijo secándose las lágrimas mientras se sentaba en la cama y abrazaba un osito de peluche-Si es necesario seguiré esperando-Esbozo una sonrisa algo forzada, pero honesta.

-siempre esperare, porque amo a Liet.


End file.
